


Shallow

by Corker



Series: Randy Rogues [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corker/pseuds/Corker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana reveals one of the true secrets of the bardic arts to Zevran.  For the BSN ZevThread prompt, "Other rogue specializations."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shallow

"I admit, I am surprised the bardic secrets are kept so closely."  
  
Leiliana let her fingers dance out the song's closing cadence as she tilted her head at the assassin.  That was bait, she was sure, but she approached it anyway.  "Why do you say that, Zevran?"  
  
"They seem... somewhat trifling, if you will pardon my saying so.  Inspiration is all very well and good, but putting steel in flesh is what wins the day."  
  
Leiliana looked down at her instrument and carefully began a new piece.  "Ah, Zevran, perhaps you are ready to become a bard yourself.  You have already pierced our first secret."  
  
"Oh?"    
  
"Indeed, the four Great Songs are only a cover.  Very clever of you to deduce this."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him lean back and cross his arms skeptically.  "But those are the bardic skills you bring to our company, yes?  Is there something you have kept from us?"  
  
"Only to preserve harmony.  But a little dissonance, by way of demonstration, will do no harm.  Keep an eye out in Morrigan's direction, would you?"  
  
"I... certainly.  Why?"  
  
"The effect will be most subtle with her.  If you don't watch, you might miss it."  So saying, she brought the prelude around to lead directly into the song.  
  
It was an old Orlesian standard, very popular and well-known even in Ferelden.  It was a love song, of course, perfectly balanced between sentiment and bitter regret, and the music was subtly manipulative rather than florid and grand.  
  
She did not look up, but _projected_ out, both her voice and her presence.  That would catch their attention; upon seeing her turned so inwardly, they too would be drawn in.  She was careful not to acknowledge the soft footfalls and quiet murmurs that were gathering around her; the spell, such as it was, required that the song appear to consume her entire attention.  
  
She let the last words fade softly and fingered a lingering postlude, looking up only when the last note was an echoing ghost in the night.  
  
Wynne was seated nearby, tears in her eyes.  "I loved that song as a girl," she sighed.    
  
Kallian had also joined them by the fire, and the Warden looked at her wistfully.  "That was really beautiful."  
  
Morrigan, she saw, had been drawn a half-dozen paces away from her fire, but had already turned back.  Leiliana smiled, pleased; the elven funeral song had been too _obvious_ to impress the witch, and she was glad she'd been able to find a more affecting piece this time.  
  
"Thank you," she said graciously to the mage and Warden.  "I'm glad you liked it.  But I did not mean to disrupt the evening chores."  
  
"You can disrupt them like that any time you want," Kallian said, brushing her fingertips over the bard's shoulders as she returned to her abandoned axe.  Wynne nodded in agreement before rising to get back to the wash.  
  
Zevran was looking at her closely.  "So... what?  You... can summon an audience?  Good for making some coin, I suppose, but..."  
  
Leiliana sighed and shook her head.  "The lute, the song, the performance... it _gets the girls_."  
  
Zevran's gold eyes widened.  "I... _see_.  Perhaps I spoke ill of the bardic arts too soon, then..."


End file.
